Various devices are attachable to firearms for the purpose of reducing the sound and flash emitted during firing. For example, flash hiders attached to the end of a rifle barrel tend to constrict the path of escaping, burning gasses, thereby reducing the field of view from which the muzzle flash is readily visible. Similarly, sound suppressors function by diverting the path of the escaping gasses in such as way as to temporally disperse the escape of burnt and/or burning gasses from the barrel. This has the effect of dispersing over time what otherwise would be a loud “muzzle blast,” in order to provide a quieter report.
Some models of firearms, such as the AR-15, M-16 and M-4 rifles (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “AR” type rifles), are provided with a Mil-spec “A2” or “birdcage” type flash hider having a standard size and shape threaded onto the end of the barrel. Various aftermarket alternatives to the A2 exist, such as those made available through Primary Weapons Systems, as its model PWS 102-2T. However, should a user wish to use a suppressor in connection with a rifle having an A2 flash hider, then the suppressor would typically require removal of the threaded flash hider to install a threaded suppressor in its place at the end of the rifle barrel.
Depending upon the task or mission, a user may need to quickly alternate between the use of a suppressor and a flash hider on an AR rifle. In a tactical situation, unthreading and threading these accessories is cumbersome, time consuming and potentially life threatening.
In some instances attempts to overcome this has included replacing the standard A2 flash hider with a proprietary flash hider that is designed to interface with a mating, proprietary suppressor design. Unfortunately, there is no industry accepted standard for such flash hider and detachable suppressor arrangements. Consequently, users having an inventory of firearms, such as law enforcement and military personnel, would necessarily accumulate a number of firearms with a collection of various types of proprietary flash hiders and suppressors that may be incompatible with one another. This limits an armorer's ability to reconfigure their weaponry for changing tactical needs by mixing and matching weapons and attachments. Similarly, the use of such proprietary arrangements limits the ability of armorers to assemble serviceable equipment from their component inventories.
It should also be noted that precision alignment and clearances of the internal dimensions of the attachments with respect to the rifle barrel are necessary for safe and proper use. There is a need for a way to safely and reliably couple attachments to the Mil-spec A2 flash hider and its alternatives, obviating the need for the aforementioned proprietary arrangements.